Beijos de Boa Sorte
by Erica Lane Kent
Summary: Desde o quinto ano, antes de cada partida de Quadribol, Hermione dá a Harry e a Rony um beijo de boa sorte. Isso é inocente, certo? - tradução da happydaze - !COMPLETA!
1. O apanhador distraído

**_Beijos de Boa Sorte_**

**Original:** Good Luck Kisses

**Autora: **happydaze

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ****

**Capítulo 1 – O apanhador distraído **

"Boa sorte, Rony!" Hermione exclamou, plantando um beijo na bochecha de Rony. "Pra você também, Harry!" Ela repetiu o gesto na bochecha de Harry. Ela os encarou, sorrindo, assim que eles se levantaram de seus lugares na mesa da Grifnória, apanhando suas vassouras. "Não façam nada de estúpido lá," ela acrescentou, antes que eles partissem do Salão Principal com o resto da multidão que fazia seu caminho até o campo de Quadribol.  
  
Harry inconscientemente colocou sua mão na bochecha que Hermione tinha beijado. Ele então rapidamente a removeu, balançando a cabeça, pensando por que raios um simples beijo de Hermione era tão . . . _encantador_.  
  
Harry piscou um par de vezes.  
  
Aquele beijo. . . não era _encantador_. Era apenas uma pequena tradição que só era compreendida entre ele, Rony e Hermione. Antes de uma partida de Quadribol, ela sempre dá um beijo em cada um deles. Era tudo. Isso não dava direito algum a Harry de ficar filosofando sobre seu. . . _encanto._  
  
"Hey, Harry, você está pronto?" Rony perguntou, quebrando a corrente de pensamentos de Harry.  
  
"To," ele replicou baixinho. Ele clareou sua garganta. "Sim, to pronto," ele repetiu mais alto. Rony lhe deu uma batidinha nas costas enquanto eles saíam de Hogwarts e íam em direção aos vestiários.  
  
Harry não disse muito durante a caminhada até os vestiários fora do campo. Ele basicamente deixou Rony fazer a conversa, esperando que seu melhor amigo apenas visse seu silêncio como nervosismo por causa do jogo. Quando na verdade. . . a mente de Harry estava bem longe do jogo.  
  
Sua mente estava focada principalmente nas coisas confusas que passavam por ela.  
  
_Hermione isso, Hermione aquilo. Quando eu percebi isso e por que eu não notei aquilo antes?_  
  
"Harry, os vestiários são deste lado," a voz de Rony disse incerta em direção a direita de Harry. Ele virou-se em direção a voz, apenas para descobrir que ele estava três metros distante da direção dos vestiários, prestes a entrar no meio do campo, onde ele já podia ouvir os espectadores assobiando de lá.  
  
"Oh . . ." foi a única coisa que ele disse. Uma situação desconfortável se instalou entre os dois melhores amigos enquanto Harry começava a pensar num jeito rápido para encobrir seu comportamento estranho e Rony contemplava as razões por detrás do comportamento estranho do amigo.  
  
"Er. . . vamos lá então? Você não quer deixar o time esperando, quer?" Harry disse, rapidamente se colocando ao lado de Rony e entrando nos vestiários. Ele podia dizer que Rony estava começando a suspeitar de alguma coisa, e ele realmente não queria entrar em qualquer que fosse a suspeita dele, prolongando a confusão entre eles.  
  
Rony apenas olhou para onde Harry havia passado, intrigado, então deu de ombros e também entrou nos vestiários. Ele era o capitão de Quadribol e tinha um dever a cumprir. Então se seu apanhador estava lentamente se tornando distraído. . . isso não era problema seu.  
  
_Sim, problema seu sim_, sua mente lhe disse.  
  
Rony olhou Harry, que estava estranhamente pensativo e apenas colocando meio sem jeito seu uniforme de Quadribol.  
  
_Bom, o que quer que seja pode esperar. Nós temos uma partida pra jogar!_

----------------------------------------

Era uma coisa boa que o resto do time da Grifnória estava jogando de modo excelente, porque Harry não estava levando o time a lugar algum com seu vôo sem direção. Uma hora de jogo e nenhum apanhador havia pego o pomo. A pobre apanhadora da Lufa-lufa, que realmente _tinha _potencial, estava mais do que nervosa por jogar contra _Harry Potter_.  
  
Mesmo assim, ela tinha chegado bem mais perto de apanhar o pomo do que Harry nas duas vezes que ele tinha aparecido no jogo. Ele apenas não conseguia se concentrar.  
  
"E outra perda para Potter e Wainwright já que o pomo sumiu de vista!" ecoou a voz de Dennis Creevy pelo campo.  
  
Harry apertou bem forte sua Firebolt, fechando ferozmente seus olhos por um instante e chacoalhando sua cabeça. A metros de distância, sutilmente Rony observava seu amigo tentar clarear sua mente do que quer que o estava atormentando. Obviamente ele não estava jogando bem. . . e Rony realmente não suportaria ver seu time perder essa partida.  
  
"TEMPO!" ele gritou para Madame Hooch, que assentiu e assobiou com força. Todo o jogo parou; Rony sinalizou para que seu time pousasse.  
  
"O que há de errado?" Simas Finnigan, um dos batedores, perguntou assim que ele pousou ao lado de Rony.  
  
"O jeito que Harry está jogando é o que está errado!" Gina declarou sem fôlego.  
  
"Hey, por que está colocando a culpa em mim?" Harry se colocou na defensiva. "Você é uma artilheira, não devia marcar alguns gols?"  
  
"Caso você não tenha notado," Gina disse sarcasticamente, apunhalando Harry com o olhar, "nós estamos na frente da Lufa-lufa por alguns pontos! Mas graças a você que precisa de um longo, longo tempo para pegar o pomo --"  
  
" – Eu tenho o trabalho mais difícil de todos aqui! Não é minha culpa que --"  
  
"— é só uma questão de tempo até que nós artilheiros tenhamos um colapso por causa da exaustão, e -"  
  
"QUIETOS!"  
  
A discussão já esquentada entre Harry e os artilheiros cessou. Rony estava respirando pesado na frente deles. Um assovio forte encontrou os ouvidos de todos e Madame Hooch gesticulou que eles tinham só mais dois minutos. Rony virou-se para seu time.  
  
"Olha, nós não estamos aqui para culpar ninguém," ele disse. "Mas Harry, o que há de errado com você lá?" ele questionou suplicante.  
  
"Eu não sei!" Harry exclamou. "Eu só não consigo me concentrar no jogo agora. . ." ele respondeu.  
  
"O que está te incomodando?"  
  
"Nada. . ." ele mentiu, num tom que significava '_beleza, tem algo me incomodando, mas eu prefiro não dizer_'. Isso não passou despercebido por Rony, e por um instante, houve um silêncio em que ele pensava consigo mesmo se ele devia ou não arrancar a verdade de Harry.  
  
"Sr. Weasley, tempo acabado!" Madame Hooch avisou.  
  
Rony bateu palmas. "Beleza, time," ele disse. "Apenas tentem aguentar firme mais um pouco. Tenho certeza que Harry vai conseguir fazer seu trabalho," ele disse intencionalmente.  
  
Harry assentiu. Satisfeito, Rony voou de volta para o ar, seu time o seguindo.  
  
----------------------------------------

"Com certeza Harry não está jogando bem hoje," Parvati disse para Lilá, que assentiu vigorosamente.  
  
"Deixem-no em paz, ta bom?! Só porque ele é _Harry Potter_ não quer dizer que ele não tenha direito de estar num dia ruim!" Hermione rebateu com raiva. Com um olhar alarmado e um tanto amedrontado, Parvati e Lilá recuaram bem devagar.  
  
"Você foi um pouco dura com elas, não acha?" uma voz disse, bem acima dela. Ela olhou para cima e deu de cara com o rosto divertido de Hagrid. Seus olhos gentis olharam para baixo em direção a ela e um grande sorriso adornando o rosto dele se tornou mais aparente através de sua barba grossa. "Eu diria que alguém está sendo um tanto defensiva demais. . ."  
  
Hermione suspirou. "Eu só odeio quando as pessoas formulam conclusões sobre Harry por ele ser -- bem, Harry."  
  
"Mas você não pode negar que o modo como ele está jogando está um tanto desajeitado."  
  
Hermione cobriu sua boca enquanto o resto da multidão ofegou, observando um balaço perder Harry por centímetros. Abaixando sua mão, ela assentiu fracamente. "Sim, eu sei."  
  
"Ele teve algum problema essa manhã?" Hagrid perguntou.  
  
As sombrancelhas de Hermione franziram enquanto ela ponderava os eventos daquela manhã. Ela vagarosamente balançou a cabeça. "Não. . . não, não teve nada errado. Tudo normal, na verdade. Rony, Harry e eu descemos para o Salão Principal. . . eles se prepararam para sair. . . então eu lhes dei seus beijos de boa sorte. . . "  
  
"Seus _o qu_?" Hagrid questionou surpreso.  
  
"Não tenha a idéia errada, Hagrid. Eu sempre dou a eles um beijo de boa sorte na bochecha antes do jogo."  
  
"Parece que nós achamos o problema, então," ele disse. Hermione virou-se rapidamente.  
  
"O que isso quer dizer?" ela perguntou numa voz um tanto aguda demais.  
  
"Bom, Harry é um garoto de dezessete anos. Seria um milagre se a mente dele _não _ficasse aturdida depois de um beijo de uma bela garota."  
  
"Hagrid. . . honestamente . . ." Hermione começou, corando furiosamente.  
  
"Você acha que eu to mentindo? Então dê uma olhada no nosso apanhador favorito agora."  
  
Hermione mordeu o lábio e mirou seu olhar na forma de Harry no céu. Mesmo de longe estava evidente que ele estava olhando diretamente para ela. 

----------------------------------------

Ele não sabia como ele fez isso. Ele apenas aparentava ter a habilidade natural de apontar Hermione numa multidão. Como ele poderia não fazer isso? Seu cabelo castanho crespo era um tipo único e Harry estava certo que ele seria capaz de ver de relance o sorriso dela a milhas de distância.  
  
WHOOSH!  
  
Um vento forte passou pelo cabelo de Harry assim que um balaço o perdeu por centímetros.  
  
"Tome cuidado, Harry!" Simas gritou entre a aclamação dos espectadores enquanto ele voava atrás do balaço, o bastão preso em sua mão. Harry voou um pouco para o lado, no caso do balaço querer voltar pela mesma direção novamente.  
  
_Concentre-se... você já fez isso dúzias de vezes!_  
  
E então ele o viu.  
  
Aquela inocente bolinha de ouro, voando a poucos metros de distãncia de um dos aros do oponente. Ele deu uma olhada para a apanhadora da Lufa-lufa, que estava voando do outro lado bem indiferente. Todos pareciam estar fazendo seu trabalho do mesmo jeito.  
  
"LUFA-LUFA AGORA NA FRENTE, OITENTA A CINQUENTA!"  
  
Harry apertou com força sua vassoura e num segundo estava na velocidade da luz em direção ao pomo. Seu corpo totalmente pressionado ao longo de sua vassoura. Ele manteve seus olhos presos na esfera dourada enquanto o vento batia em seu rosto. Ele esticou o braço... só mais um pouquinho...  
  
WHAM!  
  
Um balaço bateu em seu braço esticado. Uma repetição do seu segundo ano. Estrelas embaralharam sua visão momentaneamente enquanto a dor se espalhava horrivelmente pelo seu braço, mas o pomo ainda estava a vista.  
  
Com seu braço direito agora doendo horrores, Harry esticou seu braço esquerdo, apoiando-se desesperadamente na vassoura com seus joelhos presos juntos.  
  
Seus dedos esbarraram na superfície metálica e fria da bolinha voadora uma vez... duas vezes... três vezes... então --  
  
"HARRY POTTER PEGOU O POMO! ELE PEGOU O MALDITO POMO, FINALMENTE!" Dennis gritou triunfante. "VIT"RIA DA GRIFN"RIA!"  
  
Aplausos surgiram de todos os lados do campo, fazendo com que a linguagem suja de Dennis se transformasse num som impossível de ser ouvido. Harry segurou o pomo alto no ar, seus colegas de time já pousando no chão. Ele olhou de volta para as arquibancadas, a visão de um certo sorriso fazendo um embrulho inesperado em seu estômago.  
  
----------------------------------------

Harry sentou-se na Ala Hospitalar, tendo seu braço quebrado já renovado mas mesmo assim rodeado de seus extasiados colegas de time. Eles estavam abrindo garrafas de cerveja amanteigada e conversando sobre a vitória com muito gosto. Harry estava surpreso por Madame Pomfrey ainda não ter vindo coloca-los para correr.  
  
Ele se encostou nos travesseiros que estavam nas suas costas, felizmente tomando cerveja amanteigada que alguém havia trazido para a Enfermaria, ouvindo a empolgada conversa ao seu redor.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Ele virou sua cabeça, sentando-se, para ver o rosto exultante (com um pouco de preocupação) de Hermione. Ele sorriu abertamente para ela. Era um reflexo automático quando ela estava por perto.  
  
"Oh, Harry, você foi ótimo lá! Eu quero dizer, no começo dava a impressão que você não estava se concentrando muito, mas daí você apanhou o pomo!" Ela riu, mas o riso desapareceu imediatamente quando ela viu a tipóia no braço dele. "Por quanto tempo você vai ter que ficar com isso?" ela perguntou preocupada.  
  
"Só por uma hora, pra manter meu braço no lugar até que a poção faça efeito," ele disse.  
  
O silêncio se instalou entre eles. O time da Grifnória estava causando tanto barulho que ninguém viu o embaraço. Para colocar um fim nisso, Hermione então fez algo que causou um pulo inexplicável nos nervos de Harry: ela colocou sua mão sobre a dele (isto é, sobre a mão boa dele) confortavelmente.  
  
"Bom, você já esteve pior," ela disse despreocupadamente, embora seu rosto mostrasse outra coisa. Havia algo... algo no jeito que ela olhou para ele... como se ela estivesse instigando-o a lhe dizer alguma coisa...  
  
Sempre disseram a Harry que ações diziam mais do que palavras. Então ele se inclinou bem devagar, seus olhos se fechando, sua mente fixa na idéia de que se ele a beijasse... isso explicaria o que estava acontecendo de um modo muito melhor do que se ele colocasse em palavras. Ele estava vagamente ciente de que ela estava se inclinando também...  
  
"Harry, cara, isso foi brilhante! O jeito que você pegou o pomo!" A voz empolgada de Rony ressoou em seus ouvidos. Na velocidade da luz, eles se separaram; Harry fingindo que estava brincando com o lençol e Hermione alisando seu cabelo numa tentativa de parecer completamente inocente. Enquanto Rony entrava num relato entusiasmado da partida, Harry e Hermione trocavam sorrisos leves, e nervosos, um com o outro.  
  
"E aí, quando a Gina fingiu que ia pra esquerda, quando na realidade ela ia pra direita, ela --"  
  
"FORA! FORA AGORA!"  
  
Pela voz de trovão dirigida aos ouvidos de todos, Harry suspeitou que Madame Pomfrey havia chegado. Todos procederam uma rápida corrida para fora da porta.  
  
Antes de partir, Hermione foi mais uma vez para o lado de Harry e lhe deu um sorriso radiante. "Bom," ela disse, "te vejo mais tarde então!"  
  
Os lábios dela fizeram contato com a bochecha dele. Os _lábios suaves_ dela fizeram contato com a bochecha _dele_. E dessa vez, se Harry não estava imaginando coisas, ela fez seus lábios pousarem lá por um tempo mais longo.  
  
Rony viu o que ocorreu entre os dois. O beijo "amigável" de Hermione e o olhar distante e extremamente confuso de Harry.  
  
_Essa é a razão pela qual ele não conseguia se concentrar no jogo!_  
  
"Sr. Weasley, eu sugiro que o senhor saia neste instante se o senhor quiser que os ossos do seu precioso apanhador fiquem concertados até a próxima partida!"  
  
"Sim, senhora!" Rony disse obedientemente, apanhando sua vassoura e correndo para fora. Ele correu o caminho todo até a Torre da Grifnória planejando falar com seus dois amigos sobre o que exatamente estava acontecendo.

CONTINUA...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Oi, pessoas!!! E aí, tudo certinho???

Espero que gostem dessa nova fic... Um Harry distraído e um Rony com alta percepção...... eu achei uma combinação um tanto incomum mas mesmo assim bárbara quando eu a li pela primeira vez!!!

O site com a fic original... (já que me perguntaram na fic passada...) é www (ponto) portkey (ponto) org.

Até!!!

Silvinha Potter


	2. A falta de um beijo

_**Beijos de Boa Sorte**_  
****

**Capítulo 2 – A falta de um beijo**

Quando Rony alcançou o Salão Comunal, Hermione já estava trabalhando em seu dever, seus livros e pergaminhos espalhados pela mesa. Ela olhou para cima quando ouviu o buraco do retrato se fechar e sorriu jovialmente. "Oi, Rony," ela disse.  
  
Rony sorriu também e sentou-se à mesa, empurrando algumas das notas dela para o lado. "Oi," ele disse. Ela sorriu de novo e quando Rony não disse nada mais, ela assentiu incerta e voltou para seu trabalho. Rony não estava bem certo do que dizer. Tudo o que ele sabia era que ele tinha que dizer _alguma coisa _porque ele precisava descobrir se sua teoria sobre o Apanhador Distraído estava correta.  
  
Ele soltou um longo suspiro. "Hermione, por que você sempre nos dá um beijo de boa sorte?" ele perguntou tudo de uma vez. Ela parou de escrever por um momento e levantou a cabeça bem devagar para olhar para ele. Ela tinha uma sombrancelha erguida e o encarava estranhamente.  
  
"Eu – eu não sei. Eu só dou. Por quê?" ela perguntou de volta. Rony estava remexendo suas mãos debaixo da mesa. Ele nunca gostou quando Hermione o olhava desse jeito. Ele sempre se sentia um idiota.  
  
"Bom ... eu só acho que – que os seus beijos são um pouco perturbadores."  
  
O olhar permaneceu no rosto dela e ela vagarosamente descansou sua cabeça na mão e seu cotovelo se apoiou na mesa. "Mas Rony, você estava jogando muito bem hoje..."  
  
"Eu não estava falando sobre mim," Rony disse seriamente, olhando-a como se estivesse estudando-a. A expressão de Hermione ficou vazia por alguns segundos, mas não levou muito tempo para que seus olhos se arregalassem em compreensão.  
  
"Você está falando do Harry, não está," ela disse baixinho.  
  
"Você _assistiu _o jogo?" Rony questionou sarcasticamente.  
  
"Mas você honestamente acha que aquilo aconteceu por _minha _causa?" Hermione perguntou, meio preocupada mas assumidamente meio convencida. Ela então mandou embora sua satisfação pessoal e voltou a prestar atenção em Rony. "Bom, eu não fiz de propósito..."  
  
"Eu sei, eu sei. É só que... bem... eu não quero que isso aconteça no nosso próximo jogo. Nós vamos jogar contra a Sonserina e _temos _que ganhar."  
  
"Bom, o que você quer que eu faça? Antes de tudo, eu acho completamente ridículo que você acredite que isso tudo aconteceu por causa dos meus beijos de boa sorte."  
  
"Me parece a única explicação plausível! Harry geralmente não joga como uma merda do jeito que aconteceu hoje," ele disse, estalando os dedos para enfatizar sua opinião.  
  
Hermione mordeu sua pena. Ela olhou para sua escrita, as letras manchando, enquanto ela pensava na onde Rony queria chegar. Bem devagar ela encarou Rony, que estava se balançando para frente e para trás, e disse numa voz baixinha, "Então você não quer que eu o beije antes do próximo jogo, é isso?"  
  
Rony virou-se repentinamente para encara-la. "Sim, é isso! Pelo menos aí ele não vai ficar tão distraído e nós certamente vamos ganhar da Sonserina!" Ele olhou para Hermione, que suspirou.  
  
"Isso parece tão estúpido e irreal... mas beleza. Eu não vou beijar Harry antes do jogo." Ela olhou para baixo em direção as suas mãos, se sentindo um tanto entorpecida.  
  
Rony empurrou a cadeira na qual estava sentado e se levantou. "Valeu. Tenho certeza que foi isso que tirou a concentração de Harry no jogo hoje. É só por um dia. Um dia só. Depois disso, você pode ter uma sessão de amassos com ele que eu não vou me importar. Eu prometo."  
  
Hermione riu e Rony logo se juntou a risada dela, pensando que eles estavam apenas rindo de uma boa piada.  
  
"Beleza, então vou tomar banho," e ele saiu, saltando a escada para o dormitório masculino.  
  
Hermione o observou pular os degraus. Quando ele sumiu de vista, ela tirou uma pena limpa, lambeu a pontinha e molhou-a no seu pote de tinta e disse, antes de começar a escrever de novo, "Eu vou cobrar aquela promessa, Weasley."  
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Harry se sentiu um tanto apreensivo enquanto ele entrou no Salão Comunal. O que ele diria se ele visse Hermione lá? As coisas não eram as mesmas depois do pequeno episódio na Ala Hospitalar, por mais que ele pensasse nisso. Eles quase se beijaram... _realmente _se beijaram, não só um beijinho na bochecha. Ele não conseguia acreditar que ele quase fez isso na frente de todo o time da Grifnória. Desde quando ele se tornou um cara tão exibicionista?  
  
Ele passou pelo buraco do retrato mas não foi recepcionado nem por Hermione nem por Rony. Dando de ombros, ele se dirigiu ao seu dormitório. Pelo menos ele terá mais tempo para contemplar o problema Hermione.  
  
Mas o que havia para contemplar? Ele gostava dela, obviamente, e parecia que ela gostava dele do mesmo jeito. Era apenas o fato de eles serem melhores amigos que complicava tudo.  
  
"Oi, Harry," Rony disse assim que ele entrou no dormitório masculino. Rony era o único no quarto, o que Harry achou um tanto estranho.  
  
"Oi, Rony," ele replicou. "Eu vou tomar um banho." Ele começou a pegar uma toalha e roupas para se trocar quando -  
  
"Espera! Antes de você ir, Harry, tem algo que eu preciso te perguntar." Harry virou-se. Era isso. Rony lhe contaria suas suspeitas sobre o que aconteceu durante o Quadribol e Harry teria que lhe contar a verdade sobre ele secretamente sonhar acordado com Hermione e com seus beijos de boa sorte...  
  
"Foi o beijo de boa sorte de Hermione que te distraiu antes do jogo?" ele perguntou direto.  
  
Harry piscou. _Isso foi rápido._  
  
"Erm ... o que te faz perguntar?" ele disse, tentando soar desinteressado.  
  
Rony deu de ombros. "Eu não sei. Eu só assumi. Hermione acha que é uma idéia estúpida, mas eu -"  
  
"Você conversou com Hermione sobre isso?" Harry perguntou um tanto preocupado demais.  
  
"Conversei... fiz mal?"  
  
Harry balançou a cabeça. "N-não, claro que não. Eu só estava perguntando."  
  
"Sei..." Rony o olhou estranhamente. "Então, você não respondeu a pergunta."  
  
"Qual era a pergunta?"  
  
"Er ... o beijo de boa sorte de Hermione. Foi isso que te distraiu lá?"  
  
Harry respirou fundo... então forçou uma risada. "Hah, Rony. Isso é idiota! É só a Hermione! Bom, então to indo tomar banho. Tchau!"  
  
Ele saiu rapidamente do dormitório (mas não rápido demais para não parecer estranho), deixando um Rony desnorteado. O jogo só não conseguiria chegar logo o bastante. Talvez aí tanto Harry quanto Hermione parariam de agir de modo tão estranho.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Beleza então... está pronto, Harry?" Rony perguntou, colocando sua última colherada de ovo e salsicha dentro de sua boca. "Nosso jogo contra a Sonserina é em menos de uma hora."  
  
Harry engoliu em seco, tentando fortemente ignorar o sentimento de abandono em seu estômago que ameaçava empurrar todo seu café da manhã para fora. Ele piscou várias vezes, se perguntando por que ele estava tão _nervoso_. Ele já tinha jogado contra a Sonserina diversas vezes antes, o que tinha de diferente dessa vez?  
  
_É o seu último ano, sua última chance de chutar o traseiro do Malfoy!_ Uma voz soou em sua cabeça. Ele engoliu de novo.  
  
"Certo, nós devíamos começar a sair agora. Eu me lembro que nós deveríamos voar um pouco para afrouxar nossos nervos," Rony disse, levantando-se da mesa. Ele deu aproximadamente dois passos e meio em direção a saída do Salão Principal até perceber que Harry não estava seguindo-o. Ele voltou bem devagar e viu Harry olhando tristemente para seu prato de comida ainda com metade dela. "Cara, você vem ou o quê?"  
  
"V- vou," Harry respondeu, vagarosamente levantando-se da mesa. Ele curiosamente percorreu o Salão Principal com os olhos, como se ele estivesse esperando alguém vir correndo em sua direção. "Você viu a Hermione?" ele perguntou.  
  
"Eu não sei. Eu não a vi no Salão Comunal ou em qualquer outro lugar no caminho até aqui. Agora vamos, Harry, o resto do time já está saindo!" Rony disse com urgência. Ainda olhando o mar de cabeças no Salão Principal, Harry seguiu Rony um tanto relutante.  
  
"Aí estão vocês!" uma voz gritou do topo da escadaria de mármore. Hermione desceu correndo e parou bem na frente deles. "Eu quase acreditei que eu perderia vocês!" Rápida como um flash, Hermione se inclinou e beijou Rony na bochecha. Ela se endireitou novamente, sorrindo abertamente, quando Rony a puxou de volta bem de leve.  
  
Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, "Lembre-se... nós não podemos permitir que Harry perca esse jogo." O sorriso de Hermione falhou de leve. Ela virou-se na direção de Harry que estava, sem ela saber e de forma inconsciente para si mesmo, se preparando mentalmente pelo tradicional beijo de boa sorte dela.  
  
Mas ao invés disso, ela colocou uma mão no braço dele e o apertou para tranquiliza-lo... um gesto que pareceu estranhamente tenso e desajeitado. "Boa sorte, Harry," Hermione disse, numa voz que queria animar a confiança de Harry. De algum modo, essa animação veio soando um tanto contida.  
  
A cabeça de Harry girou com essa forma incomum de desejo de boa sorte. O que aconteceu com o beijo que ela _sempre _dava? Foi algo que ele fez? Foi seu rosto que de algum modo demonstrou suas emoções de um jeito forte demais? Será que ele sentiria os lábios doces dela em contato com sua pele de novo? Ele estava atordoado e sem fala e provavelmente ficaria assim naquele mesmo lugar, enraizado em surpresa, se não fosse pela cotovelada nas costelas que Rony lhe deu. Com um "Obrigado" estrangulado ele seguiu Rony em direção aos vestiários, sua mente viajando ainda mais fora de controle se comparado com o último jogo, quando Harry estava refletindo sobre o _encanto _do beijo de boa sorte de Hermione.  
  
Ele se pegou pensando, _eu quero o encanto de volta_.  
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Os balaços parecem estar com uma violência extra... ou isso ou Potter simplesmente não está conseguindo voar hoje!"  
  
Harry tentou bloquear o comentário de Dennis de sua cabeça. Com balaços perseguindo-o tanto pela direita como pela esquerda, e outros jogadores no campo para tomar conta, Harry descobriu que procurar pelo pomo era quase impossível. Não ajudava o fato de que a cada segundo, alguma coisinha traria o pensamento sobre Hermione à sua mente. O que então o levava a lembrar-se dos beijos de boa sorte dela. O que então o levava às questões do tipo por que ela não lhe deu um hoje...  
  
Os espectadores ao redor do campo de Quadribol ofegaram quando Draco Malfoy "acidentalmente" trombou com a vassoura de Harry, o empurrando para o lado e por muito pouco não derrubando-o de sua Firebolt. Endireitando-se na vassoura, Harry encarou Malfoy, que estava morrendo de rir dele.  
  
"O que há de errado, Potter? Você está jogando de modo bem pior do que você geralmente joga... e isso realmente quer dizer alguma coisa!" ele continuou rindo.  
  
"Eu não sei como você consegue fazer todos esses comentários sobre como eu jogo mal, quando na realidade, eu ganhei de você durante todas as vezes que nós jogamos um contra o outro!" Harry gritou de volta. Malfoy abruptamente parou de rir e o olhou furioso. Por um momento, Harry teve a impressão de que ele iria golpea-lo com a vassoura novamente quando...  
  
De repente, uma mancha verde passou zunindo do seu lado, quase batendo em Harry. Harry se direcionou em sua vassoura e voou atrás dela, sabendo muito bem o que significava o brilho nos olhos de Malfoy.  
  
Ele havia visto o pomo.  
  
Harry voou desesperadamente depois de Malfoy, o vento batendo dolorosamente em seu rosto, mas sua vassoura quase não o alcançava. Ele conseguiu ver o brilho dourado do pomo... e como Malfoy estava perto de pega-lo. Precisaria ocorrer um milagre para que Harry aumentasse repentinamente sua velocidade e conseguisse ultrapassar o pequeno espaço e apanhar o pomo.  
  
WHAM!  
  
Dois balaços apareceram do nada, um batendo Harry diretamente no braço e o outro passando como um flash bem na frente de Malfoy, fazendo com que ele parasse. Ainda chocado com o impacto do balaço em seu braço, Harry não viu aonde ele estava indo e trombou com as costas de Malfoy.  
  
"Tentando me derrubar da vassoura, Potter?" Malfoy perguntou bravo, rapidamente voando em sua vassoura para que ele pudesse ficar o mais longe possível de Harry.  
  
"Parece que acertou," Harry disse entredentes. Seu braço podia estar doendo como inferno... mas ele tinha que admitir que ver Malfoy cair da vassoura faria qualquer dor valer a pena.  
  
"Você está morto," Malfoy disse, seus olhos se estreitando perigosamente.  
  
"Eu achei que a gente já tinha discutido sobre isso," Harry disse indiferente. "Eu estou voando, não estou?"  
  
"TEMPO!!" Harry ouviu a voz de Rony gritar pelo campo. Lançando um último sorriso maroto para Malfoy, Harry pousou, o resto do time da Grifnória fazendo o mesmo.  
  
"Harry! O que foi?" Rony perguntou inquietante. "Foi sorte que Simas viu como Malfoy estava perto de pegar o pomo e mandou o balaço naquela direção!"  
  
"Sim, e eu suponho que também foi sorte que o segundo balaço bateu bem no meu braço? Caso você se importe, foi justamente o braço que eu _acabei _de quebrar!" Harry estourou. Ele estava extremamente de mau humor, graças a Malfoy, ao seu jogo sem sal e aos malditos pensamentos sobre Hermione!  
  
"Esqueça aquele balaço! O mais importante é que Malfoy quase pegou o pomo! Harry, se nós perdermos, a Sonserina ganha o Campeonato de Quadribol!"  
  
"Bom, você já parou para pensar por um minuto que não seria o fim do mundo se nós _realmente _perdermos este jogo? Só porque eu sou o apanhador, isso quer dizer que perder o Campeonato de Quadribol sempre será uma vergonha pra mim e pra vocês todos?" Harry brigou.  
  
Rony deu um passo a frente. "Não diga coisas que você sabe que não é verdade. Nós somos um _time _aqui, e eu _sei _que ganhar o Campeonato de Quadribol não é questão de vida ou morte, mas eu pensei que nós fossemos grifnórios... e eu pensei que isso significava alguma coisa!"  
  
"O que há de errado dessa vez, Harry?" Gina perguntou, realmente preocupada dessa vez.  
  
"Eu – eu não sei," ele respondeu. Ele não entendia. Os beijos de boa sorte de Hermione podiam realmente afeta-lo, como Rony disse? E se eles pudessem, por que ele estava jogando tão mal, mesmo quando ela não lhe deu um beijo?  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Ele virou-se, o resto do time olhando por trás de seu ombro com o mesmo interesse, para ver Hermione correndo até eles. Seu rosto estava iluminado e levemente rosado por causa da corrida que ela teve que fazer para chegar aonde eles estavam. Ela parou na frente de Harry, respirando fundo, mas lutando para falar.  
  
"H-Harry. Eu sei por que você está jogando tão mal!" ela ofegou, colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha.  
  
"Sabe?" Harry questionou incerto.  
  
"Sim! Eu esqueci de te dar isso -"  
  
Ela agarrou a nuca dele e a puxou para baixo, tragando os lábios dele com os dela num beijo quente.  
  
Harry estava tão chocado que ele derrubou sua vassoura e não reagiu. _Hermione estava beijando-o_! Realmente _beijando-o_!  
  
Ela recuou, mais sem fôlego do que antes, seu rosto exibindo um dos mais belos sorrisos que Harry já havia visto no rosto dela.  
  
"Boa sorte, Harry," ela disse, piscando.  
  
Um assovio foi ouvido e o time todo e Hermione olharam para cima e viram Madame Hooch.  
  
"Um minuto!" ela avisou.  
  
Rony virou-se para seu time. "Olha, eu estou pronto pra dar tudo o que temos. Mas se algum de nós não der seu cem por cento, nós provavelmente seremos uma causa perdida."  
  
Harry olhou para Rony nos olhos e então de volta para Hermione. Enchendo-se com seu vigor recém encontrado, ele esticou sua mão para Rony e assentiu. "Nós vamos ganhar esse jogo."  
  
Um sorriso apareceu no rosto de Rony e ele apertou forte a mão de Harry.  
  
"Mas primeiro, só pra ter certeza -" Harry derrubou sua vassoura, virou-se e beijou Hermione. Nos lábios, muito obrigado. "Eu quero toda a sorte que eu puder ter."  
  
"Isso é ótimo, mas vamos fazer isso _depois _do jogo!" Rony disse, entrando no meio dos dois. "Agora vamos jogar!"  
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Lágrimas de alegria borraram sua visão. Confetes vermelhos e amarelos caíram de cima e ele estava rodeado por seus colegas de time. Ele mal conseguia ouvir alguma coisa além dos gritos de vitória. Seis mãos, incluindo sua própria, apanharam a taça do Campeonato de Quadribol, e com seu time, ele a levantou para o ar. Se possível, o grito da multidão cresceu ainda mais.  
  
"Cadê o Harry?! Ele devia estar segurando isso com a gente!" Gina gritou no seu ouvido, ele mal conseguia ouvir alguma coisa.  
  
"Eu posso adivinhar onde ele esteja! Tem a ver com algo que eu prometi a Hermione!" Rony gritou de volta, seus pensamentos confirmados quando ele não conseguiu ver um certo alguém de cabelo castanho crespo em lugar algum. "Está tudo bem! Tenho certeza que ele está se divertindo, agora vamos ter nossa própria diversão!" E ele levantou mais ainda a taça para uma nova onda de gritos e aplausos.

**FIM**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Mais uma fic traduzida!!! Espero que tenham gostado!

Valew pelas reviews, adorei todas!!!! E não esqueçam de continuar mandando!!

Beijos e até a próxima!!!  
Silvinha Potter


End file.
